Don't Open You're Eyes In A Moment Frozen In Time
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: OneShot.Can Cyborg face his unsure feelings for Bumble Bee head on,and if so,can they both let go of being just friends and become more?R&R!


A/N:This takes place in future after the fifth season of Teen Titans and between my other oneshot story,Eternity Of Our Lifes.Which many read,I'm glad.While I'm now just beginning the 3rd ch. for my main TT fic Shadow Of Myself,this is just a oneshot of Cyborg's mixed feelings for Bumblebee and her struggling over her past and wondering if...well...this ain't no summary.lolz,so I'll start jabbering and let you read on.

The Autumn air blew briskly through the main enterance of the Jump City local park and from there,escaped into the seemingly vase tract of land that was set aside from the other sections of the concrete and paved parts that were constantly a buzz with activity and spirit.Ususally on days like this,the Eighteen-year-old half-cybornetic being known as Cyborg,would be hard at work sprucing up his prized T-car or playing with already well assured victoryvideo games with Beast Boy.But today was different,today he and Bumblebee were finally taking it up a notch...they were going on an acutal date.

"Sure you're not too chilly?"Cyborg asked her observingly,noting that she wasn't wearing a jacket as they were walking a foot apart from each other just out from seeing a movie and she had her arms crossed rather securely over her chest,"If you are..."he began to offer a bit nervously,as he slipped off the light gray jacket he was wearing and holding between them,finished by stammering,"You can put this on...I mean,I'm not really cold or any-"

"Thanks for the offer Sparky,but I'm good,"Bumblebee cut him off quickly,an apperciate grin starting to spread on her dark facial features,but cocked her head back a ways so she could glance at the many changing leafs that appeared to be almost painted their thoughtful and medium reds,browns and golds,"There's something about fall that hasalways made want to throw my arms up and take it all in,"she told him wistfully,as the wind was now dying down to a slight breeze that made her wings flutter gently as she drifted upwards,lifted down her lids and extended her arms outward,"It's just a sort of feeling you can't seem to shake off."

Cyborg couldn't help but chuckle at her free-spirted despostion,"Wow,I've never heard anyone talk about the seasons like that,"he told her earnestly,as he watched her move slowly but completely confidently back down to Earth,"But you take it to the next level talking about it that way."

"Hey,don't think that means I'm all in tune to nature or anything silly like that,"she laughed back mock-seriously at his attempt to understand what she meant,but then holding back the urge to sigh with the longing she knew would give her away,told him wontedly,"Whatcha' thinking right now?"

"Who me?"he merely grinned at her to hold back the truth,"Just how awesome the new Movie was and how attached to Nature you are."

But instead of joking back with him or even making a slight pun,Bumblebee moved wordlessly over closer to him and linked her arm with his,gradually sinking in a bit as they made thier way along towards the very end of the path.Though he deeply had respect and care for her,however much she might be hinting that she really liked him,he just wasn't ready for it.

So all the way back to the mini T-ship that Bumblebee had flown over in to visit while the rest of Titans East carried on temporarily without her,Cyborg had to keep how bewildered and uncertain his feelings for her were as low and as inconspicuous as possible,which unforunately seemed near to impossible as she finally releashed him and boarded back on the ship less then a mile off shore,but not before giving Cyborg a purposeful look,

"I had a lot of fun,Cy,"She began to tell him scrutinizingly,working her way carefully up to what she truely wanted to say,"But you shouldn't be afraid to show me more then you already are,"her bottom lip pursed a bit as she continued on a bit exigently down to hisalmost pale-looking face,"Make wise decisions Sparky,you never know what you miss until it's left you behind."

Still not quite picking up on her exact meaning,Cyborg watched with growing curiousty as she started upthe ship and only briefly looking back down and into his dark lazuline eyes,shallowed back the impulse to go back down to him and jerking the key down hard,began to levitate into the air and without another moment's hesistation,shifted around to face the direct east and took off intothe cerulean late afternoon sky.Leaving Cyborg alone finally,now he could have the time he needed to gather his thoughts.Taking the MP3 player out of his coat pocket,he put the tiny earphones inside his lobes and turning to face the city,began to take a lone walk in order to get it together.

_Not a moments hesistation,will hold me back from you,_

_Not a time line nor someone else you may choose._

_Though it wasn't easy at first and I didn't think I'd easily win,_

_I'm glad I went,cause I was glad to see you again..._

_Open you're eyes,what do you see?  
Could it possibly be...a broken me.  
Too many words to say,too many emotions to express...  
But no matter how hard I try,I can't give lovin' you a rest._

_You are my inspiration,  
My number one source of revealation.  
To help me get over myself,so I could possibley be that someone else.  
I see the doubt in you're eyes and sadly I'm so damn surprised!_

_I remember the exact first time I saw you,_

_My head felt so heavy,I thought I may have had the flu,_

_Although we didn't instantly click,_

_Something came along eventually and did the trick..._

_Open you're eyes,why are you so over-confident in me?  
So set on making me what you want me to be.  
I know you only mean well,  
That I can most definitely tell._

_And suddenly when things seem to get just too insecure,  
I see you through the obscure and believe it or not,you're myyy curree.  
My deep passion for you flares,it's more then you heart can bare.  
You fall into my arms and cry,I lean over and ask you why!_

_Standing there in the rain,holding you to my chesttight,_

_I can feel the day slowly shifting into the night._

_I block out fear but you won't allow it,_

_Like we're completely mutual,you tell me not to quit._

_And I listen to you,as the rain begins to even more heavily and even violently fall,_

_Wiping away you're tears,helping you up to stand tall._

_You gaze into my eyes and I into yours,_

_And you bury yourself,within in my shoulders._

_You open you're eyes,but for some reason you look away,  
Leaving me out in the cold,to feel a chilled,bitter astray.  
But just as you start to take a few steps back,  
I pull you forward and tell that I've always needed you for a fact._

_You're breathless,but I won't let you go,  
I realize then,my love for you is really what I always truely want to show.  
And at that moment we both are taken back by surprise,  
Our lips fall into each other's and it feels like were freeze in time..._

_Please,don't open you're eyes just for now,  
Let our love...keep us safe and sound..._

Cyborg had been rooted in his tracks long before the sing,Open You're Eyes,had reached the end of it's last lyric.But somehow,for a reason he was just now beginning to understand,he couldn't take another step forward if it wasn't to go running back to Bumblebee,the one girl he had feelings for.

Sure,he had gone on experimental dates in High School,had a tremendous crush on Jinx and had a short-lived time with a girl from another time period he would always regard as someone very near and dear to him but also someone he'd realized long ago he could never possibly be with.But herewas the quick-witted,gung-ho and even slightly opinionated,sassy young diva girl who had pratically turned his world from the inside out.Who from day one had always been on his side and who had always for the last two years,encouraged him to follow whatever path he wanted to follow.And now,she was doing it again.But this time,he was going through with it not because she urged him to,but because he wanted to...More then anything.

"Bumblebee!WAIT!I want to..."His shouts for her to return were lost in an instant,as he turned to see her standing just a few feet beind him with her hands on her hips and her eyes set to look squarely into his,"You didn't leave...I-I couldn't leave either," he told her in a rush of adrenline.

"You finally realize it,Sparks."she suddenly dropped her whole cool demeanor and the two slowly started to make thier way into each other's arms,with a deep and controlled sigh,she went on viscerally,"You finally realize how much I love you,how much...Cyborg,do you love me?"

He watched her burnt umber eyes glisten,as he told her steadily and sincerely,"Yes,Bee,yes,"taking her into his arms fully,they allowed both thier eyes to travel and lock into each other's,"I do love you,with every single cell of my human half and every single circuit in my robot half,I have always loved you and just up until now...had too much pride to admitt it."

Gray clouds started to roll in and cover the entire sky in a sea of darkness and as the wind from before blew hard againist them,unexpected droplets of rain started to descend from the high heavens above and thunder erupted from right above them,the two let themselfs go completely and falling forward as one,let thier lips sink into each others.As the two finally held each other close and endured the elements,almost like they were frozen in time and thier eyes were ceiled together tight for all the rest of eternity.

The End.


End file.
